A Strong Bond
by Toa Nexus
Summary: A Bionicle story I'm working on about a romance between Tahu and Gali.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tahu, Toa Nuva of Fire, was angry. REALLY angry. "What do you mean I can't control my rage?! I had the situation under control until YOU butted in," Tahu growled. Gali, the Toa Nuva of Water, rolled her eyes. "Brother, you know that the Rahi are animals," she said calmly."They do not know better!" Tahu snorted. "You are too peaceful, Gali," he retorted. "The Rahi deserved it for trying to harm my people." He gestured over to the injured Kane-Ra bull and began to walk away. Gali became very angry. "No creature, not even the Makuta himself, should have to put up with YOUR stupidity!" Tahu stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. Gali prepared herself for the rage Tahu would surely release. Instead, he threw his head back and began to laugh. "Oh, sister, don't try to act so wise. It's not fitting for a kolhi-head like you!" Gali looked him straight in the eyes for a long time. And then she burst out crying. She ran as fast as she could towards Ga-Metru. Tahu watched her run, regretting every word he had said. Turning around, he noticed the Kane-Ra bull still lying there, moaning in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he kneeled down to inspect the creature's broken limb."I really AM too temperamental. It's just, I am so burdened by the fact that... well, Mata Nui, the Matoran, and the other Toa Nuva all count on me. I can't stand it when someone tries to tell me what to do! I mean, I'm the leader of the other Toa, and I'm supposed to be the most powerful of all Toa..." Tahu glanced down at his sinewy, crimson body, and the silver armor that highlighted it. "But I don't think I was ever cut out to be a Toa leader. After all, fire doesn't protect... it destroys." Tahu wrapped a bundle of leaves and sticks around the Kane-Ra's arm to form a splint to protect it. "The other Toa also frustrate me," he continued."Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth. Constantly making changes to my plans, thinking that he is wiser than all of us. Lewa, Toa Nuva of Air. Constantly running off on his own, trying to defeat enemies by himself; not to mention that TWICE he almost became a minion of Makuta! Kopaka, the Nuva of Ice; no one gets more under my armor than he does. He is stubborn, arrogant, constantly trying to - " Tahu stopped when he noticed the Kane-Ra was looking at him with a mixed look of boredom... and disbelief. "What? He really is like that!" The Kane-Ra bellowed an answer which could be translated,"Well, look who's talking!" Tahu rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he continued with more than a twinge of annoyance, "The only one who I really don't have a problem with is Pohatu, Toa Nuva of Stone. Friendly, smart, good with others. Not to mention that he's willing to obey an order at a moment's notice." He paused. "And then," he sighed, "there's Gali." The Kane-Ra perked up his ears at the name and looked around for the gentle Toa. Tahu smiled, fascinated at how fast a Rahi could be calmed just by hearing the Nuva of Water's serene voice. "Peaceful. Intelligent. REALLY good with others... even me - well - usually. I don't know why... but - everytime I see her, I want to - " "What?" Came a voice behind him.

Who's the person behind Tahu? find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Tahu whirled around to see Takanuva standing there, hands on his hips, head tipped to one side. "Uh - Takanuva!" Tahu exclaimed as he quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off his legs. "Umm, nothing... yeah, nothing." Takanuva crossed his arms, smiling. "Sure, sure, brother. Whatever you say. Hey, you doing anything tonight? Cause, I know about a great place for us to hang - " He stopped abruptly when he saw the painful look in Tahu's eyes. "What is the matter, fire-brother?" "Look," said Tahu."Um... I've never admitted this before... but, Takanuva, I don't think I should be leader." Takanuva was taken aback at what Tahu had just said. "But - but Tahu," he stammered. "You were made to lead the Toa Nuva. It is your destiny!" Tahu turned away. "Are you so sure? After all, when the other Toa and I first arrived here, the only thing we remembered was our names, and it was thanks to the Turaga that we now know anything about ourselves! But - but perhaps the Turaga were - are - wrong. After all, I've shown no characteristics of a good leader." Tahu turned back to face Takanuva. "And until I prove ready... it's Kopaka's turn to lead." And with that, Tahu turned on his heel and ran towards Kini Nui, the Great Temple. "Tahu!" Takanuva yelled. But he knew it was helpless. Once Tahu made up his mind, he rarely changed it. "I must warn the others!" he said to himself. And with that, he turned on his heel and sped away towards Ta-Metru

When Takanuva got there, he saw Jaller standing off to the side. "Jaller!" Takanuva shouted. Jaller looked over and grinned. "Well, hello, Toa of Light. How can I be of service, Oh Light-headed One?" Takanuva made a fake laugh. "Ha, ha. Why are you always such a Gukko-brain?" Jaller and Takanuva laughed. But then, Takanuva turned serious. "Jaller... Tahu has run away." Jaller stopped laughing and stared in shock at Takanuva. "W - what? Tahu... ran away?" Takanuva frowned. "I'm afraid so. But I need your help." Takanuva kneeled down and gripped Jaller gently by the shoulders. "I need you to alert your friends to go and gather the other Toa. Tell them to tell the Toa to meet at our secret place at the Coliseum. You got it?" Jaller gave a slight nod, put on a determined face, and whistled. Almost immediately, a Gukko bird flew down from above. "Let's go!" And with a shout, Jaller and the Gukko rose into the sky and towards the center of Ta-Metru. Takanuva watched Jaller leave, and then turned and started towards the Coliseum. But then a voice came behind him. "You must leave Tahu to his destiny." Takanuva spun around, and in front of him stood Turaga Vakama. "I cannot, Turaga," Takanuva insisted. "Tahu is one of the Toa Nuva! He is the leader, and the other Nuva need him!" Takanuva thaen turned and ran away. Vakama looked down at his feet, shook his head, and mumbled to himself. "If that is your selected path, than so be it. But ... much pain will come." And with that, Vakama turned and walked away.

What will happen next time? Tune in to find out!


End file.
